Examples of a telecommunication system may include a distributed antenna system (“DAS”), a repeater, or a radio access network. The telecommunication system can be communicatively coupled to base stations, such as (but not limited to) an eNodeB that is compliant with a Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) standard.
The telecommunication system can be used to provide wireless communication coverage in a variety of environments, particularly in large structures such as office buildings, convention halls, airports, stadiums, and the like. A DAS, for example, can include one or more head-end units (e.g., master units) that are communicatively coupled to one or more base stations. The DAS can also include multiple remote units that are communicatively coupled to a head-end unit. The remote units, each of which can include one or more transceivers and antennas, can be distributed across a coverage area. The remote units can transmit downlink signals, such as signals transmitted by a base station, to mobile phones or other terminal devices within coverage areas serviced by the remote units. Remote units can also receive uplink signals from terminal devices and transmit the uplink signals to the head-end unit of the DAS, which can provide the uplink signals to a base station.